The Depressed Wanderer
by en14-07
Summary: Luffy had killed himself, moments before his death; he realised the sword was the one who started all of this madness, arriving in a place. He made a deal with the devil himself, to travel back in time and protect his crew, and die with them as he rightfully had to. Arriving in Moby Dick wasn't part of the plans, but it was the first person he could save. !Depressed !Logical Luffy


**Hey, guys, I came back after a year. I posted an Espada story about Luffy, but I think I dropped it; I was also planning to drop the first story, I'll see what the reviews suggest. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and don't find it overly dramatic or too dark for your liking, there aren't many cliches here other then time travel. Thank you, and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. This is purely work of fiction.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Any names or characters, businesses or places, events or incidents, are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

It was another cold day, as the raven walked the cold old cobbles that laid in his path, the dirt underneath smothered with the aftereffects of rain, the feeling of mud creeping through his sandals as he walked wasn't pleasant. Neither was anything today,

Because Luffy, today; was walking to his crew. When he had reached, he knelt down and looked at all of them. Their names written on grave stones, each one of them had what they had a hobby of, which made Luffy extremely nostalgic. Almost on the verge of crying, because in the end. He knew..

That nothing was worth it, nothing was a worth a grave with a cigarette pack on it, or a grave that had three swords leaning down on the stone. Nothing, the only thing it had caused.. was pain and grief, and trial, and failure. And then he won, and once he arrived, he looked back to see no one with him.

No one, he wanted everyone to step foot in Raftel, but no one had came. He was alone, no lullaby in the middle of the night, no one was with him when he felt the loneliest memories of not having anyone to share a bunk with. No one to argue over food with, the day had got boring; much more boring. Everything starting to seem more dull.

Because if anyone had asked Luffy, what the world seemed; he wouldn't answer. Because there is no world without his friends, there's nothing at all, there was only dirt. Dirt, damn dirt.

Skeletons beneath the dirt, they were all rotting away. He hadn't done anything so far, he became Pirate King; but was it worth it? No, it wasn't. The question kept on his mind, stalking the ravens' inner mind whenever he wasn't there, whenever he was out of it. In all facts, he was the one who suffered the most.

The One Piece wasn't anything of utmost importance, it was things that Nami would have adored and slept in. Things that were gold, and some were actual pure gold; something Ussop and Chopper would have looked at excitedly along with Luffy. There were also swords, something that Zoro could have took an interest in; Luffy chuckled.

The first laugh he had heard from himself in year, genuine laugh. He wasn't surprised, the day was shocking after all; he wasn't one fond of remembering all the memories in the crew. He looked at the stones that surrounded the graves, each and every one of them written in languages only Robin could understand; she would have been truly happy. Maybe this is the void century truth, maybe she could have unraveled it.

And those stones, they were certainly strong; they looked strong, maybe stronger than diamond. They were white, bright white, light that hadn't dimmed underneath the dark cloudy gaze. Franky surely would have loved them.

The raven looked back at the ocean, when he turned back, his nostrils took in the old smell of the crispy and salt water; the briny finish that took it all. It smelled glorious, it brought many memories back of when he'd sit by at night and sometimes, a crew member would come and talk to him in the middle of the night.

It was always fun to converse, Brook would always have a fun time chatting to Luffy, after all; Brook had been alone for 50 years. If Luffy had a choice to decide who he would save first, it would be Brook. Having to lose all his crew, he hadn't known how Brook had left.

But the raven know now all too well, he fully know the loneliness; it hadn't lasted for 50 years. But it was painful, much too painful for him to handle. If the blood dried in his veins, maybe he'd also be with his friends. Luffy thought of this strongly, he had no one waiting for him.

No one there, no marine, no government to come looking for him; it was only islands protected by the flag. No pirate would start hunting him down; everyone knew how strong he was. So maybe.. the option didn't seem so bad now. There wasn't a reason for him to stay here.

The heaven gates are open, the raven took one step, one knock to Deaths' door. He felt his legs go numb, almost as if they moved on their own. He took one of Zoros' sword and unleashed the Glory of it, the sword had a dark demonic lust to it. Sandai Kitetsu was truly a marvel to behold, Luffy felt a bit uneasy about this. Just a few moments ago, he felt his life draining from him.

The moment he held the sword, all his feelings dulled down; it seemed as if his mind was certain that it wasn't going to die. Luffy brought the sword to his throat, and took a harsh swing at above his collarbone, blood started to splat out, Luffy felt as if he was being choked.

And the feeling soon died out as he started to black out, his body bleeding. He hadn't even said goodbye to Sabo, or Ace. He forgot them, out of all. He wasn't even sure if anyone would remember him if he had died, and he didn't care. Because he is dead now, and no thought passed by the raven's head.

Nothing but the ominous feeling of the dark blade that had been swung at, and wielded. The sword laid in Luffys' hand as his life was being drained away from him, yet he felt the sword was strong and powerful. It's aura so demonic and alluring, maybe Luffy was fooled by the sword; he had always taken a look to it.

Maybe the sword killed him, and not Luffy. Upon realisation, the sword killed him. The curse, Luffy was attracted to the sword all along; he had used it once, because he wanted to experiment on it. Luffy's eyes widened, he was about to die. And a huge regret filled him, curiosity killed him.

The raven wielded the sword right before his nakama started to die one by one, Luffy didn't die. His nakama did, and it was this sword's intention. He never knew why; but it all made clear. The theory was stupid, but Luffy was thinking; and when he died. He weighed everything with it, they all died with swords. Be it, marines or pirates; his crew died in the hands of the sword.

He didn't wanted to die, Luffy wanted to get up. He wanted to crush this sword before he died, his will was strong; he didn't want to die, not now; not never. But he regretted it as he body became numb, and he couldn't feel anything but the tiredness of his eyes. He closed them, and died.

The thoughts that mixed between Luffy's head also died out, but the idea stayed. The will stayed, it was strong; it was, but not enough to counter the loss of the blood that was pouring through the marbles of dirt, dirtying the blocks that had blood stained on them.

Soon, the rain poured, covering the mud tracks of his sandals; wetting the bricks, the blood stains gone. Luffy's blood was pouring at each raindrop, and nothing of his had melted away. The sheathed sword had fell out of Luffy's grip, the droplets rained upon it, it looked demonic no matter how sad the day was.

Luffy had awoken to a white room, it had no ceiling; and no walls. The only hint that indicated it was a room, is the floor. It shadowed Luffys' feet, the raven looked around. But he hadn't dared to take a step, he was afraid something would go wrong; he was in a place he had never been.

He had never went out of Raftel after all of his crew died, he buried them each in a grave, most of the bodies under dirt were missing because they died early on, this place felt dull. It felt peaceful, but someway; dull. It was if he hadn't meant to be here, less then he was bare.

Naked, and bare, and alone in a place ha had never been to. A place that didn't seem like it had any end to it, Luffy took a first step and started to walk around, that was when he stopped. He decided to walk straight without taking any detours.

Within minutes of walking, Luffy felt his arms sag unconsciously, but for some reason he wasn't tired at all. He wasn't hungry either, which was weird. Even if Luffy had lost his appetite for meat for almost 11 years, he still felt hungry when he was alive.

The raven knew he was dead, and he didn't have anything to cover up that fact. He walked through the lonely white abyss that didn't have an ending, he spiralled down to his early memories. He ha started remembering the first moments he had saved his first mate, it was exciting; thrilling, and Luffy had a huge turn on for adventures.

They felt so.. amazing, almost as if he was dosed in gas that rushed his blood flow, made his heart pump fast. The feeling was lost, he couldn't feel it again, the memories flooding in attempt of him trying to sail off Raftel but couldn't, Luffy didn't know how to navigate a ship, his dead nakama Nami knew how to, but Luffy was the worst at knowing these things.

But Luffy knew that exactly wasn't the reason, he didn't want to leave the graves. It was as if something pulled him, maybe someone was. Whenever he tried to leave on a small boat, he'd feel so depressed in his first wave of the sea. He'd crawl back to the island and go back to his small hut and take another drink, and sleep it all off.

Maybe it was because, he hadn't noticed the sword that was hidden underneath the boats' seats, or the sword that laid beneath the bed. Or the sword that would show up whenever he'd think of leaving, maybe it was because he didn't want to believe that Zoro's sword would follow him to the end.

It followed him everywhere, but Luffy would be too drunk on depressing memories to be able to tell, he wouldn't even look around to feel the demonic aura that consisted around the sword; or the ominous feeling of the malicious drink he'd always have.

The raven stopped walking when he found two sandals, they were spotted on the left of Luffy's path, yet one of them almost titled right. As if it had thoughts of leaving, Luffy thought about why he had such deep thoughts about a single pair of sandals, they were nothing special.

The raven walked on, not noticing those were his sandals.

Luffy continued walking, he took a small detour because he had a feeling that he was going the right way. The doubts were cleared as he once again spotted an object, it was almost chilling when had found what it was. A devil fruit, it emitted a fiery magma that was spilling and pouring on to the floor, it was coming out of a bitten part of the fruit.

It reminded Luffy the fears he had when he fought Akainu, he had lost his first mate and he made a vow not to lose the others; but once again, he did. Luffy ignored it; and walked on.

He hadn't noticed once again, that the devil fruit was Ace's fruit.

He stopped again, he had continued on back to his path; and spotted a pipe and a tophat, the hat wasn't the thing that made Luffy thrive in anger, it was the pipe. He was reminded of the days he was in a trash heap; and it was all burning. It was the pig nobles, Luffy calmed down and walked once again.

Not noticing that the pipe hadn't belonged to him, but Sabo, and the tophat was blue with goggles latched on it.

Luffy walked once again, and stopped. This felt like a game to him, he'd remember one of his worst memories once he walked to every object; it continued like this. He'd remember one of his worst memories, but Luffy; for some reason would fail to notice the real object. Almost as if he was forgetting something, very important.

Once Luffy arrived to the end, it was a door; white like everything else; the door looked fancy. The interior in it had golden wings that clung to the door frame. Luffy hesitated to open the door, but once he placed his hand on the door knob; all of that dissipated.

The raven opened the door, entering; he felt a huge rush of power, and what he saw inside was nothing like he had ever seen. The room was black, and you could see anything regardless of there not being a light, there was no shadow; only colours.

And in the colours, was something that stood out, a man with a halo that stuck above his head, the halo was attached to a stick; and when he looked down, he saw there were horns. They weren't stuck, but attached. Attached to his body, and Luffy wondered if this man was foe or friend.

 **TBC**

 **To be continued, to read more of my works; please click on my profile. P.S: The chapters won't be updated daily, possibly tomorrow; but the rest will be updated weekly as I have school starting. Do remember to review your opinion.**


End file.
